


Alien: Rebirth

by MissC3PO



Category: Alien 5, Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien autopsy, Chestbursters, Prometheus - Freeform, brief mention of Ellen Ripely, facehuggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Basically my Idea of what Alien 5 Could of been.I do not own Alien, and All of this was a drunken idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark was normal. Completely normal. It was thick, you could grab it, touch it, breath it in your lungs. You could reach out, and you could loose your hand, your arm. All engulfed in the cold dark air. Light was rare, a necessity taken off the list. If you could have any, it was a miracle, at the least. It was amazing, like candy to a child. Light was… beautiful.   
I walked, looking out into the darkness in front of me. It stretched as far as the human eye could see, and farther. The only thing that pieced to dark was the light of the flashlight I had out in front of me, guiding me. Also search lights sometimes lit up in the darkness. But my real guide was the light in the distance. Huge, bright, beautiful. They were amazing, just looking out into the distance and never going out. Every step I took led me closer to the bright lights, my guide, my destination. I shivered in my think coat, covered in holes and stains, ugly long green stains. I tightened my grip on the handle of the small flashlight i had outstretched in front of me. For some reason, the flashlight gave me a sense of security, in the dark, in this mysterious new world, well, old worn out world. The dust kicked up and blew in my face, shadowing my flashlight, my only light in the dust filled wind. I could not see my destination, but I knew the way threw the wind. I could feel it, I could smell it. I pointed my flashlight at a sign I walked into, tall and as white as Coloradoan snow. I read the sign out loud, trying to outwit the wind.  
“LV-426 Research area 21.” I wheezed as the dust continued to invade my small human nostrils, invading my whole body. I began to walk in the direction of the arrow on the sign, towards my work. The lights were brighter, and the sounds were starting to be louder than the music I was listening to threw my ear buds. The sounds of machinery, and the loud conversations of people began to fill my ears. I took out my earbuds carefully, and put them into a jacket pocket that was not torn or full of rolled up old research papers. I kept walking ahead, knowing my destination, knowing my place. Everything was brighter now, beautiful and glistening. The sound of engines of starships, power generators, and the delightful sound of men and women speaking filled my senses, indulged them. I walked up to a barbed wired gate, and tapped on a pad a few numbers. Just a few. The gate then started to slide back, and I walked into an open rocky area, unroofed and surrounded by twenty foot high barbed wire fencing. Men sat up in watchtowers, armed with high powered weaponry and search lights. I walked on a paved road to a large building, silvery and tall. I saw many men and women, drinking coffee and armed with maps, flamethrower prototypes, and more lumber into an open door into the labs. I then lifted my eyes high above the lab buildings and lights and noise. I looked up, and saw, what still took my breath away even to this day.  
The crashed Prometheus.   
I never even knew why the simple sight of the huge starship took my breath away and left me in shock. It was huge, and beautiful. It glistened ever since we cleaned the thing up. It was so huge, bigger than anything I have ever saw. Stretching many miles in length and extremely tall, it houses our research facilities. The lights shone brightly around the buildings, illuminating them with the luster and shine of New York. The whole place was the New York to this bleak planet. It was packed and bustling and full of energy.  
I walked into the labs and was greeted by the smells of grease, coffee, and cleaning chemicals. The whole place was alive, full of energy and power, like a well lubricated machine. I walked over to a door and and opened it up. I walked into a huge room, surrounded by many types of supplies and tools. A few tanks, lit up and full of bubbling yellowish liquids, held many odd shaped organs and body parts or alien creatures. I walked over to a chair and pulled a laptop out of a bag I had draped around my shoulder. I opened it up and typed a few passwords into it and it came to life. Alerts, news, new deliveries and more popped up on the monitor. I skimmed each one, and then checked my labs. I watched as my cat, Mitmew, hopped up on the desk and rubbed against my hands. I pet her head, then switched on my stereo. I loved music as I worked, and It helped me concentrate. I moved from the computer to a large table. I took a few covers off of it, and revealed an blueish black plated alien, laying on the table like a patient in an operating room. I looked at the huge creature, with the long head, sharp tipped tail, and delicately sculpted details on its armour like plating. It was beautiful. Mitmew lept up on the table and settled on the alien's chest, purring. I had been trying to study the links between felines and aliens, but there is really nothing I could find. I looked at the plated creature, and smiled. It was so beautiful, but so lifeless. Deep inside my thoughts and feelings, I wished, I could see one alive…  
I was so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch break finally came. My gloves were covered in greenish blood, made un-acidic due to something I injected my boy with. I stripped of the gloves and threw them in a bucket labeled contaminants, and I walked to the break room. My cat followed me, knowing I had an artificial tuna sandwich in my coat pocket. I opened the door to the break room, and was greeted by the smells of cheap beers and beans & weenies. I sat down at a circular table and grabbed my tuna sandwich from my pocket. I opened it up and let Mitmew get her fill. When she finished and started cleaning her grey fur, I closed the sandwich and started nibbling the crust. She finished up quickly, and stood up.  
But then, someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up and saw the jerk who pushed me down. He eyed me before he went on his way. I stood up and glared at him. He was trouble. I walked back to my lab, and sat down on a chair. I sighed, I couldn’t stand these goons. So what if I was the Alien Biology major here; the only one, who knew about the anatomy of the aliens on this planet. It does not make me a “geek” or a “duff”, as they called me. I’m the one who literally does the most work here. I helped create this place and the safety we have. I walked back over to the table with my alien, but then… I looked around frantically. My alien was gone. Pools of green blood were everywhere. I froze in shock. This was a problem. I thought the alien was dead! I made sure of it! I was even half way threw and autopsy and the alien was missing a few of its organs, the ones I took and put in a specimen closet. I slowly walked over to the door, and found myself pushing the red alert button. A shrill siren blared threw out the labs, and men and women stated running frantic. Soon, three men, holding small pistols, charged inot my lab.  
“Jesus Christ,” One buff man said, looking at the mess that alien caused for my lab, “What happened?!”  
“Sir,” I squeaked out, brushing my hands on my coat, “I was doing a partial autopsy on a xenomorph, and I went to lunch and came back. Now it's gone!” I said, trying not to hyperventilate. All three of the men looked at men, confused. On man took his pistol from his belt, and looked around the room.  
“Are you sure no one stole the body?” one lanky man said, motioning to the buff man to put his pistol down.  
“No sir. No one in this facility can enter this room without my pass, and no one and really lift the alien, it's too heavy. And no one could of taken it from the room, It had a tracking tag in its lower left bicep I implanted and no one should know about it.” I stammered as I talked to two of the men. One man was walking around the lab, looking at the equipment and tools that were strewn around the room, thrown like if someone of something was in a huge rage. The man then stood up straight and looked at the two men.  
“Sir, I think there is something you should see…” The man said, motioning for the men and I to come over to his position. I walked behind the men, trying to see over there shoulders at what the men were looking at. I pushed them aside and saw what they were looking at. I gasped in shock.  
It was the tracker I implanted in the Xenomorph.


End file.
